


【DmC||mDmV】EXEC（）/转录

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, OOC, 教廷AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 死亡带走了但丁的记忆，但他也带来了维吉尔。





	【DmC||mDmV】EXEC（）/转录

**Author's Note:**

> 点文，一方失忆前提，想试试看说个完全不同背景下的故事  
> 失忆半魔（主要是自己不知道自己有天使血统）的mD和异端仲裁所神职人员mV  
> OOC到没朋友

0  
“这么狼狈？”  
是熟悉的声音，少见地带上了一点惊讶。但丁听见那声音伴着脚步声徐徐朝自己靠近。  
他努力睁开眼睛——嘶，操他妈的教廷处刑官，他想，这群狗娘养的刚才净盯着他的脸下手，恨不得用鞭子直接抽烂他的眼珠——不过这又怎样呢？他身体里有恶魔的血，不管再严重的伤害都奈何不了他，他迟早会给他们点回礼。  
想到这里，他突然感到一只手扶住了自己的面孔。  
它是柔软的，带着点温温的香气，即便关节压着伤口也没有给他带去半点痛楚。  
“撒手。”但丁终于睁开了眼，他艰难地聚焦在对方笑盈盈的脸上，“有点脏。”  
于是白色的男人爱怜似的弯起眼睛，另一只手却是捧住了但丁面孔的另一边。

1  
“你不该咒骂教皇的。”  
说话的是维吉尔，他正挽着袖子绞毛巾，动作很慢，水从指缝里涌出来滴滴答答地掉回黄铜面盆里，“手、把手抬起来。”  
“但他的确是个王八蛋，他强奸小孩。”但丁郁闷地抬起手臂，闷闷瞟了维吉尔一眼，“难道你也觉得他有权那么做？”  
维吉尔挑眉，“当然不，他看上去能把那个可怜的孩子压死，好了，另一只手。”  
“我真应该砍掉他的头，而不只是老二。”但丁一边嘀咕一边抬起了另一只手，维吉尔捉住肘关节帮他把黏在皮肤上最后一点血迹擦掉。  
伤已经好得差不多了——自己好的。现在红的是毛巾，还有维吉尔的手指。圆润的指甲呈现出奇异的粉色，但丁盯着它们看了一会儿。  
“为什么有的时候自称是神的使者的家伙做出来的事情比恶魔更恐怖？”  
“因为他们太软弱了。”维吉尔叹气，抽回手转身把毛巾压回铜盆的水里，金色的反光在房间中粼粼摇曳，“他们总是很容易输给自己的欲望，他们是可怜的。你不软弱，但丁，别忘了，你有更伟大的目标——我们的目标。”  
“杀死魔王？”但丁发出了哼哼似的嘲笑，“你总说杀死了魔王之后大家就不会需要教会这个精神寄托了，现有的所有的垃圾全都会自己瓦解……可现实真的会那样吗，维吉尔？你真的相信这就是一切的解决方法吗？”  
“当然。”维吉尔挂好毛巾后甩了甩手上的水珠。但丁感到自己身边的坐席表面向下一沉，维吉尔特有的气味钻进了他的鼻子。  
“我对你这么承诺过。”维吉尔说，“而且，若不是这样，我又何必不惜一切保住你呢？”  
他说的是但丁刚被教会异端仲裁所捕获的那会儿。那时候但丁似乎刚死过一回，魔力空虚、浑浑噩噩，那群伪君子就这么把他装进了笼子，一路押回了核心教条区的法庭。  
但丁记得那是个圆形的大厅，他被关在牢笼中央，一大桶圣水悬在他的头顶，从玫瑰窗射进来的阳光把可称“高朋满座”的坐席景象扭曲地摁到金属桶的表面，乌压压得一圈，好笑得要命。  
他们一定不知道自己看出来有多滑稽。但丁盯着那个桶笑嘻嘻地想，喜气洋洋地讨论到底是哪种刑罚更适合他根本没有意义，他原先也并不惧怕圣器，只是他现在太虚弱、身体百废待兴——一时半会儿的毁灭能让他尸骨无存，可终有一日他还是会醒来、这样醒来，接着捕猎、进食，直到一切恢复原状。  
他们是杀不死他的。  
想到这里，他烦闷地低声咆哮了起来，结果惊动了人群。他注意到有一道白色的影子像是羽毛一样被他的吼声惊动了。他朝他走来，眼神古怪，嘴唇张开又闭上，最后他蹲下身，仔仔细细地和但丁交换眼神。  
但丁沉默地凝视着他，他感到困惑——为什么，为什么这男人的眼里有一股说不清道不明的乡愁？  
他为什么又要伸手为自己抹掉他皮肤上被圣水灼出来的脓液？  
“真是不可思议，恶魔之子，你的眼睛是在为可悲的人间流泪吗？”那白色的男人说。  
但丁恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，可男人却低声笑了起来，他的手指转移到但丁被鲜血和脓液粘成一团的头发里，“愿神庇佑你。”  
说完，他亲吻了一下栏杆，转身离开了。

整个审判过程堪称滑稽，但丁好几次差点忍不住要笑出声。  
周遭人见他这模样不由更加欢喜——瞧瞧这丑陋的怪物啊，他们交头接耳——他的脑袋必定已坏了个彻底，不如就这样一把火把他烧成灰烬吧！  
且慢。那白色的男人又出现了，他大言不惭——利用恶魔吧。让他成为主的代行者，以此赎清他的罪。  
人群哗然，装着圣水的金属桶也跟着左摇右摆，上面有块怪诞的圆点大喊，滚蛋吧，维吉尔，你这个疯子！你也该对这些魔物死心了吧！  
而那白色的男人声音文雅——须知，全知全能之神无差别地爱着一切，即便是恶魔，主对他也必有自己的安排。这恶魔的眼里有天赐的慈悲——他的眼眶掉出过眼泪。  
四周仍旧躁动，法官不得不举起锤子。  
两声之后，寂静中唯有维吉尔仍在说话——但丁没有死、这就是主赐予他自赎的可能性。  
于是，就这样，他有幸成了但丁牢房边的邻居，一日三餐吃些馊菜馊饭，不过一天就染了风寒。他必定是在光与爱意中长大的理想者，即便夜半被噩梦折磨，醒来后仍能用指甲开玩笑似的敲打金属栏杆。但丁真是烦透了他。可与之相对的，他又对他憧憬又艳羡。  
——关押期间曾有一个女人来看过他，她还为他掉眼泪。  
但丁真是没想到，这世上有人如此爱维吉尔，可维吉尔却为了要保住一个恶魔而辜负她，这根本不合理。于是，经过一番细细推敲，他忍不住对他开口说话。维吉尔的回答更加礼貌，称呼由远及近，最后变成了温顺的一句“但丁”。  
他对他布道，像是翅膀被人钉在十字架上的小鸟，喉咙里还有咳嗽的声音。它们在阴暗潮湿的地牢里回荡成一种不可动摇的信仰。  
“为什么是我？”但丁问，异端仲裁所每一年都会猎杀不知多少的魔物，若需要一件工具，那怎么都不该轮到他。  
闻言，维吉尔低声笑起来，“因为看到你的瞬间，我相信这必然是主的旨意。”

不出三天就有人保释了维吉尔。  
离开时，维吉尔昏昏沉沉，他喃喃地对但丁告别，就像是一个出远门的孩子。这让但丁感觉微妙，他甚至难得认真地目送一个人的背影离开。  
然而就在几天之后，维吉尔又回到了他的面前，不过这次他可不是来和但丁一块儿体验牢房深处的“阴凉畅快”——他是来接但丁“回家”的。  
但丁不知道这家伙到底用了什么方法，竟然真的让教会点头同意他饲养一个恶魔作为猎犬。  
不过既然他有这个胆量，但丁也自然不会叫他失望——他堂堂正正地住进了维吉尔的居所，霸占他的床铺、吃光他的面包，他在夜里吃过他的血肉，也在下午时用亲吻捉弄这笃信神明的热忱信徒。  
维吉尔总是拿他没办法，只笑着让他不要胡闹。  
他的纵容是愚蠢的，但丁不止一回嘲笑过他，维吉尔的回应往往文不对题——他会谈将来，并承诺但丁一个更好的未来。  
——未来？这世界上还有这种东西吗？没有记忆的半魔烦闷地盯着眼前人类不知死活的面孔讽刺道。  
维吉尔却是微笑，“未来——人类以及你我的未来。”  
他又说，你看，这世间到处都是堕落腐败的蛆虫，他们谬传神明的旨意，将不幸散播到人间——教会和魔界勾结，不定期地献上一些祭品好换取恶魔偶尔的配合——杀死几个人类、恫吓一些愚蠢的弄权者，看着他们送上黄金乳香，而后听他们在门外暗含咒骂的祷告。  
除了梅菲斯特，还有谁能在这样的世界里得到幸福呢？  
维吉尔的忧郁让月光呈现出死亡般的洁白。  
“但丁，你是有能力的人，不仅拥有恶魔的力量，还拥有人类的知性——而且你体内似乎还潜藏着什么更强大的能量，所以……帮助这世上所有迷途的羔羊吧。”  
他虔诚的表情像是镣铐，突然压到了但丁的心头。  
“帮助他们重新获得神之爱吧，届时，你也将获得救赎，并得到你所想要的一切——”  
听到这话，但丁眨了眨眼睛。

2  
但丁的伤势并无大碍，不过两三天的功夫就又恢复了平日的模样。  
倒是施刑者接连遭遇了不少倒霉事，维吉尔劝但丁不要如此张扬，可半魔并不理会，他坐在维吉尔房间的窗台上掂着苹果，一下又一下，见维吉尔仍是低头看书的模样干脆把红色的果实扔到了他的怀里。  
维吉尔带着笑意抬起头，怀里的苹果的颜色更像是一朵玫瑰。  
“又怎么了？”他问。  
“最近就没点可以活动筋骨的活儿吗？这里无聊死了。”但丁抱怨，自从维吉尔成为了他的“饲主”，空闲日子这个词基本就成了笑话——他们总是从一个小镇去往另一个小镇，猎杀魔物、驱逐女巫，反正和教会对着干的事情他们都得插一脚。  
维吉尔是神明最虔诚的信徒，自然不会叫苦叫累，但丁没他那些高尚情操——能吃上饱饭之余再揍爆几个王八蛋，他也乐得接受。  
“你不是总抱怨上头比恶魔更会剥削人吗？”  
“那是你。”但丁没好气地说，“你比他们加起来都更会算，恨不得二十四小时奴役我。”  
听到这话，维吉尔低声笑了起来。他放下书，随手拿了块手帕仔仔细细地擦过苹果的表面，接着站起身走到桌边拿起了一把银质的小刀，“能者多劳，辛苦你了。”  
“操你的，王八蛋。”但丁对他比了个中指，脸上却还留着一点笑意，“反正之前忙得跟狗似的，结果现在整天只能躺着听圣乐，再下去我说不定会逃跑哦。”  
“是吗？”维吉尔耐心地削着果皮，“那我可得想点办法，你跑了我会很麻烦的。”  
“有多麻烦？”但丁明知故问。  
维吉尔叹了口气，“搞不好也会被抓去审讯室，甚至可能会更糟。”  
但丁张开嘴，而后再悻悻闭上，“你怎么还威胁上我了。”  
“有吗？”维吉尔故作惊讶地抬起头，这时，红色的果皮断线了，像是一条小小的蛇温顺地仰望着维吉尔的手。  
吃吧。维吉尔走到他跟前把削好的苹果放到了但丁的手里。  
但丁扁了扁嘴，却是抓住了他的手腕，就着维吉尔的手舔了舔苹果的表面。  
水果香气馥郁，黏腻的果汁浸透维吉尔的皮肤，但丁看着他的眼睛描摹用舌苔描绘他的指关节。维吉尔不生气，也笑吟吟地低头看他。  
“有的时候真是搞不懂你。”半魔叹气，稍微把维吉尔的手推开了一点。  
“怎么？”维吉尔问。  
“你们神不是讨厌捅屁股这套吗，我看你倒是挺能接受的。”说着，他瞟了眼维吉尔衣服包裹住的胯部。  
“神所爱的是忠贞和不渝。”维吉尔笑着低头给了但丁一个吻。  
是这样吗？但丁用眼神问，可维吉尔已经走开了。他拿起那块手帕擦过一根根手指，在确定手上再无其他黏腻的感受后重新端起了书。  
一切都好像没发生过——不仅是刚才，甚至是更早一些的、关于但丁的到来，乃至是但丁的审判，所有的所有好像都没有发生过。  
突然之间，但丁产生了一种不切实际的虚无感。  
“维吉尔。”他含着苹果问。  
“怎么了？”  
“你说，那时候我到底为什么会死？”他找了个蠢话题。  
维吉尔把书翻到了下一页。“可能是遇见了什么解决不了的麻烦了吧。”  
但丁冷哼了一声，“这样吗。”  
这时，维吉尔抬起了头。  
“你想复仇？”他问。  
“这不废话吗。”  
维吉尔露出了一个奇异的笑容，“但不要被仇恨冲昏头脑，但丁。你还有更重要的使命……”  
“被你奴役，是吧。”但丁抢过话茬没好气地翻了个白眼，“你果然是个混蛋，维吉尔。”  
“没办法，爱上恶魔让我染上了糟糕的习性。”维吉尔坦诚。  
但丁那这套毫无办法，只能扭过头去看窗外树上的小鸟。  
远方天际辽阔而恍然，他慢吞吞地咬下一口果肉，脑海中泛起的甜味却与维吉尔相关。

1  
再一次接到任务是一个月之后。  
维吉尔的生活很规律，即便是但丁百般刁难，他也总能克服一切困难在清晨起床并在午夜之前入睡。但丁因此更加思念“狩猎”的时光——维吉尔不得不适应任务的生物钟，困倦地垂着脑袋，像是小孩儿似的靠着他打瞌睡。那会儿的维吉尔是可爱的，好过拿着圣经日夜祷告的他。  
于是在收拾行李时，但丁表现出了久违的热情。  
“你看上去就像是被憋坏了的小狗。”维吉尔忍不住对他打趣。  
但丁没好气地伸手拍了一下他的屁股——他想，他刚才应该抓紧时间把这不知死活的人类摁在床上对他做一些糟糕的事情然后再做这个动作，维吉尔保准会涨红脸、说不出话来。如果他那样做，维吉尔甚至有可能会夹着屁股默默往旁边挪两步。  
“告诉我你没在想什么糟糕的事情，但丁。”就在此时，维吉尔和煦的声音造访了但丁的耳朵——虽然他总是很好欺负，可并不代表他会接受一切。神的使徒对于自己的使命有着超凡绝尘的执着。  
好吧，那他应该尊重他的信仰，并试着配合一下——  
“我在想刚才我应该在摁着你射一发作为庆祝的。”他说。  
维吉尔颇为无奈地摇了摇头，“幸好你没那么做。”  
“不然你打算拿圣水泼我？”但丁挑衅。  
“你知道，我是不会这么对你的，但丁。”维吉尔微笑着说，“我只是会感到失望——不过这不会对你造成任何伤害，对吧。毕竟你是强大的半魔。”  
但丁可没想到维吉尔对于挑衅也如此信手拈来——现在他心里反而躁动得更厉害了一些，于是他走近维吉尔，和他对视了一会儿。  
“好吧，你是老大。”但丁妥协了，“而且来日方长。”  
他意味深长地对着维吉尔的下半身吹了记口哨。  
后者苦笑着摇了摇头，接着伸出手像是抚摸小狗那样揉了揉他的头发。

其实维吉尔从一开始就不应该给他机会。  
——饲养一头恶魔本来就已经足够惊世骇俗，还与他寸步不离就显得更加滑稽。各种见不得人的传言像是灰尘一样布满教会的每一个角落，而这也是一切乱套的开始。  
“反正都这么说，不如让他们说的变成真的。”摁着维吉尔的时候但丁记得自己好像是这么说的，恶魔血统带来的高涨的欲望在他身体里作祟，他直觉感到了什么不一样的东西，可维吉尔的温顺却又让他摸不着那个概念的边缘。  
于是他们就那样有了荒诞的第一回，接着是第二次、第三次。  
但丁觉得很奇怪，自己为什么会在维吉尔的身上体会到所谓食髓知味的快乐，每一次拥抱维吉尔时他都会感到一种奇异的安心与酸楚，就好像他已经等待这个拥抱很久很久了一样。  
他记得有一天夜里，他强行拽着维吉尔的头发把他弄醒问他这种恶心的感觉到底是什么，而维吉尔只是弯起眼睛，他侧躺在他身边，头发散开，显得年轻又好看。  
“是爱，但丁，记住这种感觉。”他用手指点在他胸口心脏的位置，“这是神的恩赐。”  
“去他妈的神。”但丁不乐意地拍掉了维吉尔的手，他转过身，思考了一会儿，然后又不甘心地转回去面向维吉尔，把他扯进了怀里，“我不信神。”  
他说。  
“我信。”维吉尔忍着哈欠说，“而你相信我。”  
但丁哑然了一会儿，接着，他听见怀里传来维吉尔均匀的呼吸。  
他柔软的头发近在咫尺，但丁犹豫了一会儿，忍住恶心和烦闷低头吻了吻他头顶那小小的发旋。

他偶尔也会在夜里做梦，梦见一些奇怪的片段，就好比那个夜晚发生的事情、又好比一些记忆里本不该存在的碎片。  
他梦见蓝色的光，以及白色的月亮，接着他醒来，马车还在颠簸，而维吉尔还是捧着书。  
但丁不悦地伸手扯开他的书，自下而上地瞪他，“我睡了多久？”  
“就一会儿。”维吉尔自然而然地摸了摸他的头发和额头，明明是但丁枕在他的大腿上，可现在看来更享受这种局面的人反倒是他。  
但丁慢吞吞地爬起身，“还没到？”  
“还有些距离。”维吉尔说，“这次的恶魔很狡猾，他们很擅长利用人的梦魇。”  
“那太好了，我甚至没有记忆。”但丁无所谓地打了个哈欠，他倒是对维吉尔的梦魇更感兴趣一些。“倒是你，别到时候被吓得屁滚尿流。”  
“有的时候我真怀疑正常地表达善意这件事是不是会烫坏你的舌头。”维吉尔叹息着捏了捏但丁的手，“不用担心我，我没什么梦魇。”  
“真的？”但丁不信，“人活着总得有害怕的事情吧？”  
“对神的信仰让我心中没有阴霾。”维吉尔露出了体面的微笑。  
但丁翻了个白眼，“那也是对神的信仰让你心甘情愿被我捅屁眼？”  
“这是对你的爱。”维吉尔似乎并没有所谓的害羞的意识，“神希望我们可以无保留地爱他人。”  
好吧，他总说不过维吉尔，但丁扁了扁嘴，刚想说话，马车却停了下来。  
他迅速地和维吉尔交换了个眼神，接着警惕地提起剑猫腰走下了马车车厢，周围是一片融融雾气，马儿不安地用蹄刨着地发出低低的喘气声，而车夫坐在其上，一动不动。  
“他好像死了。”但丁低声说，“维吉尔，掩护我。”  
接着，他背后就传来了响指声，雾气中缓慢浮现出了一些暖色的光点，像是小小的星火照亮在但丁的脚边。  
借着光，但丁小心翼翼地走到了马儿身边。他伸手推了推车夫，可还没用力，男人就倒了下去，马驹发出惊惧的嘶鸣，但丁赶紧抓住缰绳强行将它们扼在了原地。  
“死了有一段时间了。”不知何时下车的维吉尔发表自己的判断，他蹲下身，用手指摸了摸尸体的情况，“有恶魔的气息，看来是梦魇。”  
“这倒是挺有趣的。”但丁挑起眉头，“我还以为它会让人死得更激烈一点。”  
“愿你安息。”维吉尔胸前画了个十字，接着双手合十，捏住挂在胸口的十字架简单做了祈祷后才想起要回答但丁的话，“灵魂的痛苦是没法儿独立发声的，但丁。”  
说着，他站起身。  
但丁斜着眼看向维吉尔，抿起了嘴唇。

接下去的旅程他俩不得不牵了马自个儿继续，乡间小路上意外得有许多猎食动物，他们躲在黑暗里对充满恐惧的小马充满兴趣，维吉尔不得不经常停下对它说些好话。  
“拜托，这只是个牲口。”但丁不耐烦地说，“我们应该尽快赶到小镇去，别管着该死的马了，你没发现这里安静得不大正常吗？”  
“因为现在是夜里，但丁。”维吉尔缓慢地回答，“没有声响难道不是正常情况吗？”  
“你不明白。”但丁焦躁地抓了抓头发，“这里，这里一大片，除了咱俩，没有别的呼吸声了，你明白吗？？？”他说，“那是豺狼，你看得见吗，树上停着的也不是猫头鹰，是秃鹫。”  
它们是食腐动物。  
维吉尔沉默了一会儿，看了但丁一眼，“你的意思是说，这里的人都死了，是吗？”  
但丁皱起脸。  
“那你打算怎么办？”就在这个关头，维吉尔突然发问。  
但丁有点莫名其妙地看了他一眼——打算干吗？还能打算干吗？当然是抓住那个梦魇，把它揍成烂泥啊。不然他们来这趟的目的是什么呢？  
“但丁，人类很弱小，即便是梦魇这样不会造成实际伤害的恶魔也能够轻易取他们性命。”维吉尔叹了口气，“你不想真的帮他们做些什么吗？”  
“我不是很明白你的意思。”但丁皱起眉头，接着，他感到脑海中突然浮现起了一丝微妙的痛楚——幽蓝的火焰烧穿了阳光，徐徐延展开来。  
“这里的人都死了，但丁。”维吉尔继续追问，“你不打算为他们做一些什么吗？”  
“我他妈不明白你什么意思！”但丁感到维吉尔的眼神让他不自在，他甚至下意识地想要伸手把维吉尔推开——可现在很危险，他不能那么做。维吉尔的话虽然听起来古古怪怪，可他有一点是对的——他们并不强大，维吉尔就更弱了，这个整天写报告的傻子神职人员。  
想到这里，但丁转而把他拽到自己身后，“别说点有的没的了，维吉尔，你好好跟着我。”  
“为什么？”维吉尔低声问。  
“妈的，还能为什么？还不是你太弱鸡了！”但丁烦躁地回答，他宁愿去死也不想承认他在担心维吉尔——拜托，他可是半魔好吗！  
“可你这也是在试图掌控我，但丁。你现在能承认保护就必须施与控制了吗？”维吉尔的声音很轻，但丁感到头上金白色的光芒开始慢慢变得虚弱起来。  
他想要反驳，可直觉却先一步感应到了危机——一道白色的幽灵袭来，像是一片羽毛，又像是一寸刀光。但丁紧急拔剑朝它劈砍过去，可却只拨散了一团雾气。  
骤然清晰起来的道路像是一道伤疤，撕开了他尘封的记忆。  
——蓝色的火。  
【人类需要保护，但丁，你忘记你的使命了吗？】  
【可是魔王已经死了！！！维吉尔！！！清醒一点！！！】  
——蓝色的剑。  
【魔王总会出现的，但丁，人类很弱小，若我们不保护他们，那总有一天他们会被其他毁灭。】  
——白色的月光。  
【我爱过你，但丁。】  
那是吻、是血，以及饱满的痛处和漫天蓝色的燎原火光。  
颤栗之中，但丁被一股力量拽出了梦境，他茫然地望向眼前唯一鲜活的存在——维吉尔，他正带着悲悯和忧郁静静地凝视着他。  
“你想起来了。”他说，声音温柔，像是在教廷的牢笼之外、也如同他们亲吻的刹那。  
只是这一次，但丁感受到的却是痛楚，熟悉的痛楚。

0  
梦魇来无影去无踪，维吉尔的报告是这样起头的。  
它会吸食人类的灵魂和生命力，直到找到下一个宿主。  
它们总是更偏爱心灵之中存在间隙的生物，因为在他们的猜忌和不安中，它往往能获得更多精神力。  
而但丁，为了消灭它与它发生了战斗。  
他牺牲了他自己，并再度陷入了濒死状态。  
他奉命将他带回，请求教会审判时对他从轻发落。  
——若是可以，他应该仍能作为“猎犬”存在，他已再次抹去了他的记忆以确保一切能重新开始。  
事实上，他仍对他有信心，并将继续不遗余力地帮助他完成觉醒、真正完成拯救人类的使命。  
届时，神将宽恕他一切愚昧和罪过。

END


End file.
